I'll Stand by You
by rye-chan
Summary: Adam realizes he has fallen for Charlie and gets up the courage to to take action but will things turn out the way he wants?-And the varsity captain is the hunt for Charlie while everyone else is in the dark about what has the Ducks Captn. so happy lately


I'll Stand by You

Chapter One:

Please, Forgive Me for Their Actions

It was hard enough to make varsity when he didn't want to but what made it even harder were these unexplained feelings that came with it. Adam wanted to stay with the Ducks but he had to join those stuck up bastards on varsity simply because the Ducks new coach, Orion, thought that's where he belonged. The absolute worst part about the whole situation though was leaving Charlie Conway's side.

Adam had liked Charlie as a friend since he first welcomed him to the team when they were just eleven years old. At that time, the other Ducks were angry with him suddenly joining their team but not Charlie. He happily welcomed him with no problem and Adam Banks was always grateful to him for that. Now though, after four years together, being separated from the brunette was like torture.

These unexpected feelings of not wanting to leave his teammate came alive the minute Adam saw the betrayal in those beautiful blue eyes. The first day he sat with the Warriors hockey team became the beginning of the worst days of his life. Not only did he lose the Ducks company but Charlie's as well, his hope of being able to stay friends with the team crashing down.

As time went on, things became so much worse. The varsity assholes started planning something, keeping the details secret from their new member. A few days later, after the wars seemed to calm down some, the varsity guys invited the Ducks out to dinner. It was a supposed tradition of theirs and Adam, like a fool, believed them and in turn assured his once team, and Charlie, that it was okay.

Everything was going fine, at first. Everyone was talking and Adam was able to talk to Charlie for the first time in weeks and felt so happy about it. Then, when returning from the bathroom, Adam was pulled aside and filled in on the real plan by the Warriors captain. Banks could feel his heart drop at the thought of having to go along with this crap, a threat of a mass beating keeping him quiet.

The remainder of the evening was hell, knowing what would happen and that Charlie, kind, thoughtful, and caring Charlie, would likely never forgive him. Adam had tried to convey what was to happen to his teammate with an expression of deep sorrow but it was in vain. Conway was kept distracted by the Warriors the whole time.

When a 'surprise' was brought up, the Warriors stood, Adam having no choice but to go along, and walked out. After they were gone, the Ducks were left ignorant to the plot until a large cake was brought in that said 'Thanks for dinner losers'. Of course, the mighty Ducks retaliated with Brazilian fire ants in the Warriors beds until the official challenge was made; an all out free for all hockey game between the two rival teams. Adam wanted to die.

During the game, he tried to explain to Charlie that he didn't know what would happen until the end of the dinner. He tried apologizing and begging the brunette to forgive him but Conway was adamant. He would not forgive Banks so easily and that hurt more than anything. When the game became a fight soon after, the Ducks new coach interrupted and broke it up.

The Ducks were punished and Charlie had finally had enough and left. Adam had heard about the fall out and felt even more guilty for adding to Charlie's difficult time. However, now that the brunette was alone it would be so much easier for him to explain. He wanted to be by Charlie's side again and he would do anything to get there.

While thinking of a way to get back to Conway, Banks left his Warrior dorm and headed out to the ice rink. He pulled his skates on in the locker room and then went out to the rink entrance only to pause in surprise. There, skating around the rink alone and looking depressed, was Charlie Conway. Looking at the upset brunette and seeing him so vulnerable made Adam's heart both break and skip a beat.

Knowing just standing around and staring wasn't going to change anything, Adam gathered up his courage and stepped out onto the ice. He skated quietly for a few minutes behind Charlie until the other teen turned and saw he was no longer alone. Blue eyes that were once full of sorrow became mixed with anger and betrayal as well. For Banks, seeing those emotions made his heart ache so much more and became aware, just then, why.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked angrily as he glared at his former teammate and friend. Adam sighed sadly as he looked at the ice beneath Charlie.

"Look," Banks started and brought his gaze back up to Conway's heated one, "I'm sorry for everything that they've done to you but I swear I didn't want to do any of it. I didn't have a choice, Charlie." The angry brunette scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah right. You always have a choice, Adam. You were just scared of the consequences." Charlie countered harshly before skating toward the rink's exit.

"No, wait Charlie!" Adam yelled desperately as he chased after his precious person. When he caught up to the Duck captain, Banks grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go, Banks!" Conway yelled angrily before slipping and falling to the icy rink, taking Adam with him in the process. With a groan of pain, Banks slowly pushed himself up and realized the brunette was trapped beneath him. Now was the perfect time to explain.

"Charlie, I-" Adam started but was cut off.

"Get off me." Charlie demanded with a glare. Banks glared now and gripped Conway's wrists to keep him from trying to push his captor away.

"Not until you listen to me!

"I don't want to hear it!" Charlie yelled, his voice echoing throughout the near empty rink.

"Well that's too damn bad because I'm not letting you up until I say what I want to say." Adam countered getting frustrated with how his heart kept beating faster and faster due to his close proximity to the boy beneath him.

"Why don't you go to-" Charlie started but this time Adam interrupted him.

"I'm sorry!" Banks yelled, his voice echoing like Conway's did before, "You're right, I did have a choice; I still do. I didn't want to join the varsity team but I did, no questions asked. I should have tried harder to tell you what they were planning at the dinner but I didn't. I should have stood by you the whole time like I wanted to but I was afraid…" Adam paused then, and looked away from Charlie's now puzzled expression.

"Afraid of what?" The pinned teen asked in bewilderment. Banks sighed sadly before completely laying on top of Conway, resting his forehead on the other boy's left shoulder, his cheek softly touching Charlie's neck. At the unexpected action, Charlie tensed up and blushed a cherry red as his entire body heated up, making the cold from the ice rink seem to disappear completely.

"I was afraid of them, the Warriors. They threatened to beat the shit out of me if I told you what they were up to, anything they were up to. I hate them for it but I hate myself even more for not doing anything at all." Adam explained in a tense whisper as his breath ghosted over the exposed flesh of Charlie's neck.

"Wait, they threatened you?" Conway asked in shock as he moved his head to look his former teammate in the face. Banks nodded sadly as he looked for any sign that his precious person might forgive him.

"I'm really sorry, Charlie. I wasn't-" Adam was again interrupted.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Charlie said with a sigh, "Now will you let me up? I think I'm becoming a human popsicle with out the fruity flavor." Adam laughed as he carefully got up, helping Charlie up as well.

The two teens left the rink together and returned their skates to their lockers before heading out into the night. At first, they were silent as they walked through the park a few minutes away from Eden Hall's dorms. For Banks, the silence was torture. He was afraid Charlie was still mad at him for everything that happened and felt that much more depressed.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Charlie asked when he saw the upset look on his companion's face. Banks looked at Conway in surprise.

"Uh, I was…" Adam hesitated as he stared into Charlie's entrapping blue eyes, his feelings getting even more riled up, "I was just worried…that you were still mad at me."

"Well don't because I'm not. I understand why you stayed and didn't go against those dirt bags. The question now though, is this: are you going to come back to the Ducks?" Conway asked and both teens were surprised by how hopeful he sounded and blushed because of it.

"I want to, Charlie." Adam answered as he slowly moved closer to his precious person, "But do you think they'll let me leave? And what about the rest of the Ducks? I doubt they'd be as forgiving as you are."

"I guess it'll take some time to win everyone else over again but they will forgive you. They're still your friends, Adam. They're just mad." Charlie replied with a reassuring smile that sent shivers dancing up and down the other teen's spine. With these feelings growing by the second, Banks moved closer to Conway still until they were almost nose to nose. The brunette was looking nervous with a cute blush coloring his handsome face.

"Charlie…" Adam said quietly as his breath ghosted over the other teen's lips, "Don't freak out, okay?" Conway didn't get a chance to respond before warm soft lips covered his own.

The brunette was shocked at first and tensed up as he attempted to raise his hands and push Banks away. What he managed to do was rest his hands on the other's chest as Adam moved his hands to Charlie's face, gently holding him in place. When Conway felt a warm, wet tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, he gave in completely, ignoring his inhibitions, and met Adam's tongue with his own.

Upon feeling Charlie kissing back, Banks felt a new vigor and took things up a notch. He moved his hands down Conway's face, neck, chest, then abs before sneaking them beneath the other teen's shirt and caressing his back. The action left the brunette shivering and wanting more and kissed Adam harder in an attempt to convey his want, his voice seemingly vanishing when their lips first touched.

Banks got the hint immediately and pushed Conway against a near by oak tree, grinding their bodies together in the process. The grinding motion left both teens gasping and moaning in enjoyment and kept it up as they kissed more deeply, their tongue's having a game of puck-less hockey. When their current actions weren't enough anymore, both took a whole new course and shirts were lost as pants became unbuttoned and hands were reaching into previously forbidden areas.

It was Adam who got his much wanted prize first and took a firm hold of Charlie's rock hard cock, giving it a good squeeze after. Conway bashed his head against the tree as he threw his head back at the unexpected touch and very pleasurable grip. However, when Banks began moving that wonderful hand of his up and down the brunette's erection, Charlie could no longer stand. He collapsed to the ground with his very probable lover falling on top of him. He found the position became more enjoyable since the last time they were in it.

Even though Charlie was experiencing the greatest pleasure of his life, he didn't forget that Adam was just as hard as he was. With some difficulty, Conway reached up to Banks' pants and pulled them and his boxers down enough to free that solid shaft he so wanted to touch. The brunette proceeded to take the sizable cock into his hand and started pulling, squeezing, and stroking it. At Charlie's touch, Adam had reached heaven as he watched his crush jerk him off and, sooner than either wanted, both came with gasping moans of each other's name, their hot liquids mixing together in each other's hands.

After their strong release, Adam collapsed on top of Charlie, their lower halves rubbing together and making them both hiss in enjoyment. As he panted, Banks began placing soft kisses along Conway's bare shoulder, up his neck where he sucked and bit, along his jaw line, to his lips. Charlie kissed Adam wholeheartedly as he slid his hands into sweat slicked amber-brown hair.

"Charlie…" Adam breathed out, his breath warm and tickling on his lover's face, "I want…"

"Then why'd you stop?" Conway panted out with a grin before pulling Banks into another mind blowing kiss.

Once more, hands began roaming down half naked bodies, Adam reaching for a re-hardened member. He began stroking Charlie again, making him throw his head back and arch into his touch from pleasure as the other teen trailed kisses down his sculpted chest. Banks loved the sounds Conway made and was looking forward to hearing him scream his name much louder as he made him his at long last.

First though, Adam needed something to use as lubricant and already had that planned out. He increased his hand's motions until the writhing teen beneath him gasped and came hard again, this time completely in his hand. Banks rubbed his cum soaked hand experimentally before spitting twice into the hot liquid. When he thought the mix had a good consistency, Adam's real want began.

He made quick work of stripping Charlie and himself of their remaining garments, including shoes and socks. The cool grass and night air felt good against their heated bodies as Banks adjusted his position so he was sitting between Conway's bent legs. He saw his crushes puckered and awaiting hole then and grew more excited at the thought of soon pushing into that private abyss of heaven.

However, Adam knew he needed to properly prepare Charlie before beginning such an endeavor or he risked hurting him severely. Gently, Banks moved his fingers against that wondrous orifice and pushed against the tight ring with a single digit. It went through easily enough and the tightness and heat that surrounded the appendage was breathtaking for the teen but not the brunette.

Charlie gasped at the intrusion then winced as it slid further in. It hurt more than being bashed into a wall by a hockey played that was flying at you at a speed of 30 mph without pads. With his hands balled into fists, Conway grit his teeth and tried to hide his discomfort from Adam. Banks knew how uncomfortable he was though because he had seen his precious person's face distorted in pain.

Adam didn't want to hurt Charlie at all but that's precisely what he was doing. Biting his lower lip and sighing in resignation, Banks removed his finger from that glorious tight heat and sat back. Conway was surprised to feel the unusual intrusion be pulled out and sat up gingerly to look at his partner.

"What's wrong?" Charlie panted out as sweat dripped from his form making him glisten in the moonlight. The effect was breathtaking to the other teen.

"I don't want to hurt you, Charlie, but that's I did." Adam answered sadly as he stared down at the grass, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. Conway looked at his crestfallen partner with a gentle smile. The brunette then climbed onto the other's lap and kissed him deeply.

"Did you forget this is a first for me? Of course it would hurt, first times usually do, right?" Charlie asked with a chuckle that made Adam smile lightly. They kissed again, their tongues entwining once more, as Conway guided Banks' slicked up hand back to his entrance.

"This time, don't stop." The brunette whispered in a husky voice as he reclaimed those kiss abused lips of Adam's. Moments later, Charlie was gasping as the same appendage from minutes before slid inside him a second time but it felt quite different. Adam curled his finger inside the tight heat that was Charlie and pushed deeper and harder against those walls of muscle.

"Fuck, Adam!" Conway gasped out, the new feeling more enjoyable than he thought it'd be. Banks was becoming even more turned on with Conway writhing in his lap and knew if he didn't get a move on he'd end up coming outside his lover instead of inside.

With renewed vigor, Adam sped up his motions while adding a second digit. The new addition hurt like the first time and Charlie bit his bottom lip to keep from making any sound of discomfort, knowing his partner would stop again for fear of hurting him. Eventually though, the pain ebbed away and pleasure took its place, a greater pleasure than before.

The brunette began pushing back on his lover's fingers, giving a signal that he was ready for more and felt a third and final finger pushing into him. The pain returned but an unbelievable pleasure overtook it within seconds. As Adam pushed and pulled his fingers in and out, he flexed them as well and eventually hit a spot inside Charlie that left him seeing stars as he shouted 'fuck, do that again' in a breathless manner.

After a time with three fingers, Conway felt the pleasure begin to dull some. Wanting to feel more of Adam, Charlie pulled back some and looked into the emotion filled blue eyes of his partner. He could see so many things in those expressive eyes but nothing was more obvious than the love he felt toward Charlie. The brunette couldn't help but smile at his lover then, and kissed him gently before voicing what more he wanted.

"Adam, I want more of you." Charlie panted out in a whisper, his breath warm against his partner's ear and neck. Banks felt his entire being shudder at what those words meant and kissed his lover passionately as he removed his fingers from that amazingly still tight heat.

Adam could feel his heart racing as he held onto Charlie's hips and guided him down to his engorged cock, their eyes locked on each other the whole time. When he felt his dick's head penetrate that welcoming heat, both Banks and Conway gasped, amazed with how glorious it felt. Instantly both teen's flushed as their bodies heated up in unison at becoming one at last.

When he was fully seated on his partner's cock, Charlie rested his forehead on the other's shoulder as he panted and gripped tight to well toned arms. Adam still had his hands grasping his lover's hips, frozen from the unbelievable sensations that were racing through him. After a few minutes though, Conway pulled back and looked into his partner's eyes once more.

He then began moving, rolling his hips forward and backward as he lifted himself up and down, Adam guiding him all the while. It was slow at first, neither wanting to push it too far in case something went wrong but slow became like torture for both of them. Conway then increased his motions and slammed down onto Banks' dick, driving both to throw their heads back in the amazing pleasure that was coursing through one to the other and back again.

Eventually, the pleasure became too great to handle and both teens could feel their climax building up past the breaking point. Finally, when Charlie slammed down a certain way on Adam's cock that special spot was hit again he came hard with his lover's name on his lips. As Conway released, Banks felt an unbelievable tightening around his shaft and came as hard as his love, releasing deep inside him and filling him with his liquid warmth.

It felt strange having someone come inside him but Charlie also liked it. It was like he and Adam were now bound together in the most intimate of ways and nothing would ever break them apart again. And with that thought in mind, Conway pulled his panting Banks into very passionate kiss, trying to tell him exactly what he was feeling after their heated moment.

Adam understood completely and held on tight to his Charlie as he carefully brought them to lie on the cool, dew dampened grass. When Conway felt his lover harden inside him all over again moments later, he broke their kiss and looked at Banks and chuckled as he adjusted himself to more comfortably hold the re-swollen member.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"It's your fault." Adam countered with a smirk as he began kissing and sucking on his lover's neck.

"How so?" Conway asked in a shaky voice, his own member coming back to life from his partner's ministrations.

"I can't get enough of you, Charlie. I never could." Banks answered, his voice betraying just how much he loved Charlie, as he made a quick thrust forward and hitting his love's sweet spot once more. The brunette hissed in pleasure before wrapping his legs tightly around Adam's waist and pushing him even deeper inside.

That was all the permission Adam needed to start a whole new round as he pounded into the lithe body beneath him. It seemed with every thrust forward, Banks would hit Conway's sweet spot, successfully making him see outer space and vocalize his pleasure. Hearing his lover's beautiful gasps and moans drove Adam crazy and he wanted to hear even more and increased his thrusts.

What the two didn't expect, or want, was to be interrupted during their private activities. Suddenly, they had to stop their love making as they heard footsteps coming closer toward them. Both froze in the other's arms as they looked out into the barely lit park, looking for the intruders. The only things they could see were the semi-distant park lights, the trail they left behind some time ago, and the numerous trees and bushes that lined the path and surrounded them.

They're current place was hidden well enough to the untrained eye, especially in the dark. However, it would be easy to find with a trail of discarded clothing leading the way. Still frozen in place, Adam and Charlie listened carefully for any sign that someone was coming toward them but heard nothing. With a sigh of relief, the two lovers looked at each other and grinned before beginning where they left off.

Just when things were getting hot all over again, the footsteps were heard again and, this time, so were voices. At that point, Conway was so close to reaching his climax, as was Banks, to care if anyone found them. For Adam though, he knew it would be humiliating for Charlie to be found in the position they were in.

"Damn it, Adam, don't stop!" Charlie gasped out when he felt his lover pause inside him.

"Charlie, someone's coming-" Adam panted out but was cut off by lips covering his own.

"I don't care! Let them find us, I just want you!" Conway whispered out desperately, wanting Banks to focus on them and not worry about anyone else. Seeing the look his lover was giving him drove Adam nuts and he kissed Charlie roughly as he slammed into him once more.

The lovers kept their lips glued together to keep from making as much noise as possible but it was tuff. It seemed the possibility of getting caught while fucking heightened their excitement and made every desperate thrust that much more breathtaking. Unfortunately, when Charlie and Adam finally reached their climax and came, neither could keep their voices down and all but screamed the other's name.

Their combined yells echoed in the near empty park and alerted the other people that there were others there as well. With bated breath, Charlie and Adam laid in silence as they heard the familiar voices coming closer to their hiding spot. When the unwelcome visitors were close enough, both lovers blanched considerably. Walking up the path and headed right for their discarded clothes was Riley, the varsity captain, and Cole, his stupid brute of a teammate.

"Come on man, I think you're hearing things." Cole said in an I-don't-want-to-be-here tone. He would prefer to be sneaking into the academy's kitchen and grabbing some grub.

"Shut up you idiot. I'm not hearing things. I know someone is out here screwing around and I know it's one of those pathetic Ducks. Now I'm gonna find him and beat the hell out of him." Riley replied harshly as he continuously scanned the dark park.

"How do you know it's a guy? They got girls on their team too, remember?" The blonde oaf countered with a roll of his eyes.

"I know who's out here, Cole. It's that damn Ducks captain, Conway. He's always up to something but this time I'm gonna get him before he gets me." The older hockey player said coldly, "Then again, maybe using Banks against him will be the best way to take him down instead of a brawl." Riley added with a conniving grin at his teammate.

The burly blonde huffed in annoyance before walking away, heading back to the varsity dorms. Luckily, Riley followed shortly after but stepped on the end of one of the lover's shirts. It was then that Riley looked down and saw the discarded garment. Curiosity growing, the older teen picked up the shirt and examined it. Immediately, he remembered Charlie wearing this earlier in the day and got pissed.

"Where are you Conway?" The varsity captain shouted, startling the hidden lovers.

"What do we do?" Adam breathed into Charlie's ear as he held on tight to him.

"Just…don't move, don't make any sound." The brunette replied so quietly that Banks wouldn't have heard it had he not been so close.

Finally, after five tense minutes, Riley huffed in aggravation and stomped away, throwing Charlie's shirt into the darkness. The lovers sighed in relief, thankful that the varsity captain didn't see the remainder of their clothing that was just outside the faded light of the park's high rise lamp.

"That was close." Charlie said as he let his tense body relax.

"You think?" Adam chuckled out and both teens laughed as they stood up and pulled their somewhat dirty garments back on.

"Ah, damn it. Where the hell did that asshole throw my shirt?" Conway asked aloud as he looked for his missing top. Banks laughed as he walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"I think you can go with out it." Adam said seductively as he ran his hands up and down Charlie's still exposed chest and arms. The brunette smiled at the tender touches and turned in his lover's arms.

"Why does you saying that not surprise me?" Conway asked in a whisper before pulling his partner into a passionate kiss. The two teens made out for a while before heading back to the dorms, Charlie finding his shirt just outside the park gates.

"Hey, Charlie?" Adam called quietly as the two walked hand in hand, their fingers laced.

"What's up?" Conway asked in concern upon hearing the worry in his partner's voice.

"You don't think Riley's really going to use me against you…right?" Banks asked in worry as he feared what the varsity captain was likely planning.

"Don't worry about that. He won't get very far if he tries dragging you into his stupid plots. I'll be sure put a stop to that real soon." The brunette replied with smirk that had his lover laughing. With Charlie's carefree attitude about Riley's words, Banks stopped worrying about it and fell into a content silence, happy that Charlie was finally his.

Upon arriving at their dorms, the two realized they didn't want to separate yet and decided on staying in Charlie's room, his being the only one without a room mate. They snuck in as quiet as possible and locked the door behind them. When they were in the dorm at last, Charlie fell onto his bed with a contented sigh and closed his eyes, remembering how it felt being one with Adam.

When he felt the bed sink in on both sides of him, Conway opened his eyes just in time to see Banks lean down and place a gentle kiss on his lips. The sweetness of it made the brunette smile as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, holding him close. The two cuddled up together for a while before their exhaustion began to catch up with them. They stripped themselves of their clothes, leaving only their boxers on, climbed under the blankets, and were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
